memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Tapestry/Chapter 2
(Earth, New York City) The rapist is given a drug for luring Typhuss into the trap and he leaves as he's caught by SVU and SG-1, but the guy popped a suicide pill and dies quickly from the poison as Olivia goes up to him and checks his pulse. Damn it he's dead Olivia says as she looks at Fin, Dominick and Amanda as well as O'Neill, Carter, Vala, and Daniel. O'Neill isn't happy about it. If only we could figure out how he got Typhuss at death's door step Jack says as he looks at them. Then Daniel commented about something. Wait there maybe away to get the information we need the Enterprise has a Vulcan Consuleor on board does she not Daniel says as he looks at them. Olivia nods at him. (USS Voyager, deck 11, main engineering) Typhuss walking around engineering in 2377 as he sees B'Elanna working at the warp console in the middle of the room. Typhuss what can I do for you? B'Elanna says as she looks at him. Nothing says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. Hey we'll get home Typhuss one way or another we'll get back to the Alpha Quadrant and you'll see your family and your ex-wife Sam. I know we will, I miss them says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. (USS Enterprise-E, deck 7, sickbay) Doctor Crusher finishes her scans of Typhuss when Olivia and SG-1 walked in with the body of the perp. So, who is this? Doctor Crusher says as she looks at the body. O'Neill looks at her. This man was a rapist and he's the one who hurt Typhuss says Jack as he looks at Beverly. She scans him with the medical tricorder. This man is dead, what can I do General? Doctor Crusher asked as she looks at General O'Neill. General O'Neill looks at her. I don't know says Jack as he looks at Beverly. The Commander Chen walks into sickbay. I just got back from Vulcan when I got the news what do you need me to do? Commander Chen says as she looks at General O'Neill and Doctor Crusher. We need information from this man's mind but he's dead says Sam as she looks at Commander Chen. She looks at General Carter. So, you want me to mind meld with him Chen says as she looks at them. Sam nods at her. I understand if you don't want to do this Commander being in the mind of a criminal but we need that information Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at Chen. She looks at them. I'll do it the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few Commander Chen says as she looks at them and walks over to the dead man. She puts both her hands on both sides of his face. My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts, our minds are merging, our minds are becoming one, yes I see what you see yes you need me to lure Admiral Kira to the alley and in return you'll give me the same drug that controlled the Jem'Hadar thank you miss thank you all right Admiral come and get me look all right I surrender NOW!!! AHHH T'Ryssa staggers back and is caught by General Carter. Doctor Crusher scans her. She's find just shaken up a bit Doctor Crusher says as she looks at them. I couldn't get it the information was too deep it looks like he was given a neural suppressant to block telepathic links I'll have to wait until it wears off Commander Chen says as she looks at them. Ok says Jack as he looks at Commander Chen. (Deck 1, main bridge) Ensign Kim is working night shift when Typhuss walked onto the bridge. Lieutenant your up early? Harry says as he looks at Typhuss. I couldn't sleep says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. Harry looks at him. Same here I can't believe we were so close at getting home Harry says as he looks at Lieutenant Halliwell. I know we were stopped by the damn Borg says Typhuss as he looks at Harry. So, seeing how you're the only senior officer up do you wanna take the bridge? Harry asked Typhuss. Sure says Typhuss as he looks at Harry then sits in the Captain's chair. Tuvok walks onto the bridge feeling strange as Typhuss got up from the Captain's chair. Commander, are you all right says Typhuss as he looks at Tuvok. He helps Tuvok up who begins to act strangely and is pushed away from him, as it takes 5 people to restrain Tuvok and take him to sickbay. (Deck 5, sickbay) He's being treated by the Doctor for the rare case he's starting to develop that Admiral Janeway told Captain Janeway about. Typhuss walks up to the surgical bay. Doctor, how is Tuvok doing? asked Typhuss as he looks at the Doctor. He has a rare case that most Vulcans his age goes through I've been keeping an eye on it, and well he'll explain it to you please keep it brief The Doctor says as he looks at Lieutenant Halliwell. Of course Doctor says Typhuss as he walks over to Tuvok who is laying on a biobed. The Doctor has been monitoring a disease in Vulcans that occurs at this age its a degenerative neurological disease that will eat away at my self-control until I'm nothing if that occurs Lieutenant you must take over security promise me Tuvok says as he grabs Typhuss arm. I promise Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Tuvok. Tuvok looks at him. Thank you Lieutenant Tuvok says as he looks at Lieutenant Halliwell. Your welcome says Typhuss as he leaves sickbay. (Captain's ready room) Typhuss is explaining what happened to Captain Janeway. Are you ready for tactical Typhuss Captain Janeway says as she looks at him. Yes Captain, if I have to I could do the job says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Janeway. She smiles at him. Lieutenant at ease when your in my ready room I'm not that type of Captain that has to have his or her officers looking like their being called to the Principal's office Kathryn says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Janeway. How is Tuvok did the Doctor say he'll recover Captain Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss. Not good, the Doctor didn't tell me Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Janeway. She sits back in the chair. Damn I've known Tuvok long before I took command of Voyager he's my closest friend next to Commander Chakotay Captain Janeway says as she looks at Typhuss. I feel the same way about Tuvok as well says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Janeway. (USS Enterprise, deck 7, sickbay) Doctor Crusher walks over to Kira who is sleeping next to Typhuss's biobed and she pats the vedek on her back. Vedek Kira I'll inform you if his condition changes Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Kira. She looks at her. Thanks Doctor I'll go get some sleep Kira says as she looks at Doctor Crusher and left sickbay. (Deck 9, Admiral Martin's quarters) Kira is at the door as John answered the chime. Kira come in what's wrong John says as he looks at her. She sat down on the couch. I can't sleep in Typhuss's quarters on board the Intrepid its too quiet there without him and we were dating before I got with Typhuss Kira says as she looks at John. He smiles. Feel free to use the couch while he recovers he's probably going through some personal journey inside his head John says as he looks at her. (USS Voyager, deck 8, Typhuss's quarters) Typhuss lays on the couch thinking about not being able to get home early when the doors chimed he walks over to the doors and Ensign Jenkins is standing in front of the doors. Sorry to disturb you sir but I need someone to talk to Tricia says as she looks at Typhuss. Come in Ensign says Typhuss as he looks at Tricia. She walks into the quarters. I heard we didn't make it to the transwarp hub Tricia says as she looks at Typhuss. No we didn't too many Borg ships guarding it says Typhuss as he looks at Tricia. She sits on the couch next to him and has her face in her hands. Ensign, we are going to make it back to Earth, we will go home says Typhuss as he looks at Tricia. You know we're off duty right? Tricia says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes, Tricia, I know says Typhuss as he looks at Tricia. I read in your file that you were once married to Major Carter Tricia says as she looks at him. Yes, I was that was a long time ago says Typhuss as he looks at Tricia. She looks at him. Look it may take us years to get home I've had a little crush on you since that day you came aboard Voyager but you were a senior officer Tricia says as she looks at Typhuss. I am still a senior officer says Typhuss as he looks at Tricia. Tricia kisses Typhuss. I'm sorry that wasn't right Tricia says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles. No it wasn't, time to leave right now says Typhuss as he looks at Tricia. She leaves his quarters. As Prue appears next to him. Wow that was harsh little bro and yet she looks great for you Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm done, I don't want to see anymore of this take me back says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. I'm not torturing you little bro but I prefer somewhere that's not really bright and boring because I've traveled that white void and it has nothing, oh and grandma says hi by the way and that she misses you and how is Jason doing I never stopped loving him after we divorced Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles and is just happy to see his big sister. That's not the way it happened we used the transwarp hub and returned to Earth, what you just showed me was bad, I don't know I haven't seen him in awhile there's a war going on says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. Typhuss you're in a coma you were shot by a Borg disruptor you're currently being monitored by Doctor Crusher until she can find a cure, and I wanna spend sometime with you in a familiar setting Prue says as she looks at her brother that she misses a lot. I'm dying, I don't have a lot time says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. There's something I wanna show its from the Empire they're building something and its pretty dangerous Prue says as she looks at Typhuss. Prue waves her hand as a white shimmer opens up showing the shipyard of the Terran Empire building a Excalibur class warship. We have the Excalibur class too but I don't think the Empire knows says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She then shows what's powering the ship. Its Omega I was disguised as one of the workers and they're planning testing of the weapon's power in sector 178 at cooridnates 223 mark 787 distance 23.9 light-years away Prue says as she looks at her brother. Typhuss is shocked by seeing Omega being loaded into the ship's core.